A Long Walk to Nowhere
by The Awsomactical Gurl
Summary: The halls were quiet now. They'd been this way for an hour or two, though no one had checked them in what seemed like centuries. The windows of the academy were boarded and most doors were locked. The only light came from the cracked roof and a few shattered windows. Seven still bodies laid sprawled around the pink room...


A/N: Hey guys long time no see! I haven't written a fic in a long time. So this was a previously uploaded story. and I'm sorry to all the followers/reviewers/favorites! You guys keep me going, I just wasnt satisfied with the story. After a few changes I decided that this one was it! So thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Original story, non original characters.

After carefully considering his words Kyouya spoke, "So, according to my records I believe its Tamaki's turn to check the halls…" the blonde shot up immediately at the sound of his name. "What? It's my turn already! But what if they're out there…" He groaned, crawling into a ball.

"That's the point boss." Kaoru said looking out the window through one of the boards. Hikaru agreed. "Kaoru and I had to so you're up!"

Dragging his feet the former king of the host club cracked the door and quickly peeked down the hall. Before closing and locking it again. "T-there's no one out there… the coast is clear! Can you believe it?" Tamaki's happiness was beginning to overwhelm him. Haruhi sat up from the sofa, and put her ear to the door. "Does this mean we go to the cafeteria now? I mean it been days since we've eaten and were down to our last bottle of water." Kyouya nodded. "I've taken this into consideration. And at this point our hands are tied… we must go to find water and if there is some we can gather food."

Hunny looked up at Mori. He could tell he was afraid even if no one else could. They had locked themselves in this room almost a week ago. Since then everything seemed to be like an endless wait to nothingness. That was until the food ran out, then the water. Now it felt like there fortress was a prison, one that they locked themselves into out of fear. Part of him knew something like this would happen after the virus broke out, now that it had there was nothing left to the imagination but his death… maybe that's what Mori was afraid of too.

"So when will we be leaving?" Kaoru asked as his stomach growled. "I mean suns almost down if we don't leave soon it'll be dark and then were REALLY fucked." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and walked to the window looking out at the miscellaneous bodies scattered on the street being brutally dismembered. It was disgusting. Yet hard to look away from though he managed. "We need to find weapons. If we go out there empty handed were as good as gone. Are any ideas floating around?" the room remained silent. "Very well then, Mori sempai I'd like to ask you to remove the curtain rods. Hikaru, you and Haruhi can gather any rope like material. Try the ones to our medieval costumes. Kaoru, you and Tamaki should look for more suitable clothes for us to wear. I doubt we'll get far in loafers."

As the others went to do as they were told, Hunny stood in front of Kyouya expectantly. "What would you like me to do Kyo-chan!" "Sorry, your services are not yet needed Hunny sempai." He was sure that it hurt Hunnys feeling when he was excluded and he was well aware of his strength, there was just no need for him yet.

Kyouya watched the short man walk around offering help to people, and figured he should do his part. So being careful not to disturb anyone's work he made his way to one of the supply closets and began drawing up maps. He knew there was a chance one of them may get lost or sidetracked and in case of such an event he figured it would beneficial if they had a series of back up plans lays out.

It was about twenty minutes later that they were changed and in possession of their makeshift spears and, Tamaki and Kaoru had managed to find some sneakers.

Mori, Haruhi and Hikaru had succeeded at a much harder task. Each of their spears were made from broken jousting materials and knives tied to curtain rods. Though it compared nothing to an actual weapon this was probably as good as it was going to get.

"So... i mean... Who's going first?'" Haruhi asked and as usual she was answered with silence.

"Well i most certainly couldn't let a lady go off into a death trap like the cafeteria by herself! Twins! You go first!"

"What!"

Kyouya sighed. "I created these maps" he started. " The plan is relatively simple. Well take the west staircase down to ground level into the faculty room. If we can't find anything then we'll go to the cafeteria." "But what if the doors are locked?" Hikaru questioned. He didn't want to go out at all. Shit, he could have thought of a million things he'd had rather die than go outside. He was the one who said it was a bad idea to come to the school in the first place. "What if we get downstairs and theres swarms of dwellers? Huh? What if we can't beat them... What happens? Do we just become food?"

"Listen Hikaru, theres a map for a reason. If for any chance things don't go as planned i've drawn up 7 different escape routes. BUT I must be clear. If in fact we do have to leave. I'm making the garden our meeting spot. If we get in trouble or we separate, wait there for the others. Am i clear?" After receiving a series of nods he picked up his rod and made his way to the door. "Lets do this then."

The door opened slowly. Tamaki could feel his heart ready to beat out of his chest. He knew they had no choice. They needed food and water if they were gonna survive and this was the only way, but he couldn't help but feel wary. What if they were overpowered. what if the plan didn't end up that simple? He normally hated negativity but it was still a thought.

The group began to move down the hall to the west stairwell. Each of them one behind the other. The entire building was silent. An eerie type of silence. The only movement that could be found was from the cockroaches making their way up the once pristine marble floors. Hikaru cringed at the sight of them. He wasn't really sure when it got like this out here. The last thing he remembered were the adults assuring them that everything would be okay. To get in a room and lock the door. Hikaru could hear it though. He could hear the screams. The banging on the music rooms door. He didn't expect this though. He didn't expect the wallpaper to be torn by what looked to be fingernails scratching through it. He didn't expect the blood splattered on the floor or unidentifiable limbs scattered amongst the hall. "I'm scared..." it was Kaoru's voice. Looking over the redhead could see his brother practically shaking as he eased down the stairs behind Kyouya. Without noticing it Hikaru grabbed hold of his hand and held tightly.

"Its really quiet in here Kyo-chan. M-maybe they left?"

"Thats highly 've simply moved to find food. Such as we're doing." Kyouya said before pushing the badly dented faculty door open.

Taking a step into the destroyed room they couldn't but shudder at the condition. All that remained were broken glasses, spilled coffee and various papers. Hunny slowly walked over to the soda machine. "Look guys! I found something to drink!" Tamaki looked around the room. "When this is all over my father will have quite the time getting this fixed." Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Mori stood near the door. His eyes never left Hunnys small form. There was a feeling of uncertainty filling him that he couldn't shake. They've been still for too long.

Kyouya pushed open the next door open to the lounge area and froze immediately. "Don't move..." he whispered slowly.

Unsure of what he could have been talking about Tamaki quickly turned around only to be face to face with Shima Fikou, but she didn't look like Shima. Her skin gave off a Grayish hue and he hair was soaked in blood. Perhaps it was because of her jaw hanging six inches below her face or the fact that she had a hand full of raw flesh and continued to attempt the consumption of it. Her left leg seemed partially chewed and a bite looked taken out of her hip. This was like nothing any of them had seen before. Sure they saw the dwellers through the windows most days but this was different. Watching a girl that once fawned over you, that read plays and picked the flowers from the garden while she hummed single handedly dismember a man before their eyes was different.

Tamaki couldn't take it. The stench of the well rotted corpse was beginning to take a toll on him. Haruhi watched her friend do all he could to not vomit but alas it was not use. In less than seconds he began hurling onto the sticky red floor snapping the dweller into attention. She looked up sharply, her eyes turning bloodshot with focus and her retarded jaw swinging beneath her.

Kaoru began backing up slowly. Behind him was Hikaru who quickly grabbed hold of Haruhi. "We need to get out of here." He whispered to her doing his best to level his voice. Kyouya on the other hand didn't move. He couldn't seem to break eye contact with young Shima. He watched her slowly inch closer and closer, her pace picking up with each stride. Where as he could only take a few mediocre steps backward. "Kyouya! What are you doing?" yelled Tamaki a bit louder than he should have. He and the other host were already halfway out the door. "Kyouya, we have to get ou-" his words were cut short by Moris hand firmly on his shoulder.

Thats when he heard it. The familiar sounds of dragging feet and what could only be described as a pained grunt. The overwhelming stench of rotting flesh filled his nostrils and suddenly he felt nausea came over him again."Kyouya please! We have to go!"

Without warning or control Kyouya lifted his spear and stabbed the late fan through the skull her blood painting the wall behind his grip around the metal rod he began plunging the blade through her limp body. He was aware that she had 'died' with the first hit but it didn't matter over and over again he punctured her corpse. It felt good. The feeling of the blade sliding in and out her like warm butter... It didn't take long for him to snap out of it though. Turning around he realized he was alone. His friends had abandoned him.

"Shit." He cursed to himself. This wasn't good. If he could get past the grand staircase he knew he would have a direct line into the garden. That had to be where they were.

Opening the door the door to the hall he found himself looking around the building once more. It was empty. The walls seemed pale and the granite was scratched. The smell of rotted corpses filled the air though there were only faint sounds of movement coming from what sounded like the gym. Running a hand cooly through his hair Kyouya made his way out into the garden.

Just as he thought, there they were. Scared shitless. Haruhi sat curled in a ball with Mori while Tamaki sat on a bench in his blood stained shirt. Kaoru and Hikaru stood hand in hand next to a pile of their destroyed weapons and Hunny just paced back in forth.

"What the hell happened to you..." Hunny said, looking up at the much taller man. "While you were going batshit in the faculty room were chased by dwellers!"

"I beg your pardon? I turn around for a second to kill that... animal that could have eaten us and you all abandon me. Frankly, I believe you're the ones who should be providing an explanation." Short man scoffed at the lifted her head slightly and spoke, her voice still a bit shaky. "K-kyouya... you were in there almost 15 minutes..." Kyouya opened his mouth to protest the ridiculous claim but as fast as he tried the twins spoke.

"We have to leave the school." Koaru said almost in tears.

"Yeah. theres nothing in there but...Zombie people, you guys..." Hikaru chimed in giving his brothers hand a squeeze.

"We're gonna die."

Tamaki stood. "Don't talk like that. Look at what we did! We defeated almost 20 of them! and without a scratch! I don't know about you but i think thats pretty impressive. Now I'll tell you what we're going to do. were going home. to our REAL homes... I'm sure one of our parents has to be there. We can start at Hunny-senpai house and work our way down." The blonde looked around at the scared faces of his friends. Of his family. "This is merely a bump in the road so we must keep moving forward! Now hold your chin up high. You're the sons of the some of the most socially elite families in the world... and a drag queen, no offence Haruhi. That means we were born for greatness and the greatest thing we can do right now is be there for one another. So get those sneakers ready. We're in for a long walk."

Mori looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. It was was almost sundown.

"W_elcome to Ouran Academy's Disease Shelter. Ouran is the safest place on earth, equip with state of the art medical supplies, spas, newly built restaurant's and fully furnished living quarters. When you stay at Ouran everyday is a vacation." Haruhi watched the well dressed butler recite his perfectly rehearsed lines with not a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He began to usher everyone around the lobby so elegantly, as they were shown all Ouran had to offer during this "minor inconvenience". Damn rich people. They never understood what it was like to deal with reality._

_Still it was a bit pleasant compared to what was currently going on in her neighborhood. Frankly she didn't want to even think about it but every time she closed her eyes she saw them. The horrified looks on her neighbor's faces. The constant panic... the fire..._

_" Haruhi? Are you okay?" Ranka sat next to her daughter, placing a hand on her knee. "Your thinking about the old neighborhood, aren't you? Sweetheart, I know it was traumatic. You are too young to have ever seen that but it's behind us now. You're here, and safe and with all your friends... and the Suoh boy. So look alive! Kay? And while you do that i'll be enjoying the Ouran spa! Toodles!"_

_With that she was out the door leaving her daughter to her own thoughts once more. Haruhi sighed deeply and looked out the window... you could still see them._

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her feet dragging the floor. She tried her best not to but she was just so damn tired. They'd been walking for what had to be at least two hours. That wasn't the tiring part though. It was the stopping. Which they did a lot. If any of them heard a noise they had to stop, if they saw movement they had to stop, if they saw a zombie they had to stop. To make matters worst they had no weapons. Just Kyoya's butter knife on a stick.

Glancing over to her left Haruhi noticed Hikaru staring at her. She was well aware of his affections but this was neither the time nor place to deal with that. He opened his mouth as if to say something and she quickly turned away from him. She knew what he wanted to talk about and it really wasn't something she was ready to deal with. So avoidance was best for now, and if it worked then perhaps they might even be able to make it a normality... at least forget about their "incident" over time. _But this is just wishful thinking isn't it? _She thought bitterly.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki quietly snapped. "Will you stop dragging your feet! Its sloppy, unlady like and if you haven't noticed we're trying to keep quite!" quickly the blonde looked around making sure the coast was clear.

There was a sickening feeling filling Tamaki's body. They had been traveling through alleys and backstreets for what felt like years and each step felt worse than the last. Splashing through puddles of thick murky blood, stepping over bodies and worst was that smell! Though it didn't seem to affect anyone but him.

The only safe feeling he got was being next to Kyouya and his… makeshift spear. It didn't look like much but it did take down one or two of those poor souls a few blocks back. Kyouya was really making a good co-captain of his little troop. He was always good at that. Being the brains of the operation, that is. He's the one who mapped out the best direction to move in. Still he had his flaws. One, being that he was ALL logic. Sometimes it was hard to find the compassion in him, though Tamaki knew it was there. In fact there was a lot of it! It was just so damn hard to find.

"We're here!" Hunny exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't wait to see Usa-chan! He was probably worried I wouldn't come back for him." Mori let out a grunt that probably meant he agreed.

Kaoru sighed exhaustively "Finally, I thought I was gonna die of fatigue."

"Well Hunny-Sempai, here we are with not a beast in sight!" Tamaki almost sang as he made his way up the front steps. "You may now open the door!" The small man stared at the front door a long time. He had never actually had to use a key. The doors got opened for him most of the time. He didn't even carry his around with him. "Hunny-Sempai? Do you have a key?" Haruhi asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"…Nope."

Kyouya's eye twitched slightly. "Mori-Sempai. Please tell me you carry a spare."

The taller man gave a single nod and reached into his pocket. The rest of the group gave a heavy sigh of relief as they chuckled gratefully amongst themselves.

Mori stood in front of the door feeling around his pockets. First his front then his back. _Shit_. He thought to himself. He must have left it in his coat. Which, with his luck, just happen to had been left in his suite before the school got ran through. "…" turning around to Tamaki he slowly shook his head no. _How could I be so stupid! _Mori thought to himself._ I knew I shouldn't have left my coat. I never leave anything! Damn it! _

"Great, just great! Thanks a lot Mori!" Hikaru yelled in frustration. "Why can't we just punch in the windows! One of us could just go inside and open the door!" Kyouya shook his head. "These windows look pretty thick. I doubt they'll be that easy to break. Unless… hmm. Hunny-Sempai have you recently broke any windows?"

Hunny thought about it. It had been getting harder and harder to remember things, even little things. But then it hit him. "Yes Takashi and I were practicing and I broke a window in the dojo!" Without warning Hunny dashed past his friend and around to the back of the house. The others didn't hesitate to follow, staying quick to his heels. "Which one which one…" the small man chanted to himself as he studied the building. "Found it!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "So what? He found a window? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal…" Kyouya began, not bothering to look at the twin. "…is that the company who makes this brand has been using less glass to save money. In return they sell thinner windows."

_CRASH! _

Standing in the midst of the smoke, rubble and broken glass was Hunny, smiling childishly at his friends. "I'll open the door for you guys!" he said skipping away from the destroyed window. "I'm hungry! We should find something to eat!"

Kaoru almost ran into the house. "Please! I need water!" the twin said sprinting down the hall to the kitchen. Tamaki was not above following suit either. Shaking her head Haruhi made her way inside too. "Thank you so much Hunny-sempai I don't know what we would have done without you." She said smiling at him, before making her way out of the room with Kyouya and Hikaru.

Once they were alone Mori picked Hunny up and held him in the air for few seconds. "You're hurt."

Hunny gave a small smile. "I know… but it's okay! We made it inside. So it was for a good cause." "That wasn't the new window you broke. It was a normal normal one." Hunny quickly looked away from him. That was one of the things he hated about him. He was too smart for his own good, and he never let things go and move on. "I forgot which one it was okay? And I wanted to make everyone happy so I broke this one. Just let it go. It was only a scratch." Mori stared at Hunnys bleeding leg.

"The glass cut deep. We'll have to give you stitches…" without any further comments from Hunny the taller man carried him upstairs and into the bathroom.

Haruhi laid across the soft couch in the living room. She felt her body beginning to relax as she rested her head on the red decorative pillows. At this point all she needed was a little rest. She'd probably eat later but for now a nap was very necessary. "Haruhi, I wanted to come see how you were doing, you know… making sure you're not still shook up." Haruhi mentally sighed.

"I'm fine Hikaru. You're the one who looks tired maybe you should go eat and take a nap…"

"Have you thought about what I told you? I mean you never replied or…" Haruhi didn't want to talk about the now. She had thought about it but it just wasn't the right time. Hikaru had a knack for bad timing. Lucky for her she didn't. As if on cue she could hear slight yelling going from one of the dining rooms. "You hear that? It sounds like Kyouya! Let's go!"

Before he could react she was out of the door. Hikaru bit his lip and followed behind her, he knew he probably would never get the answer he wanted.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Kyouya held firm to the spear in his hand. In front of him stood a little girl who had to be around the age 8 or 9, given by her height. She wore an airline pin on her sweater most likely given to her by a pilot. American Airlines, it read. She wasn't Japanese that was for sure but by her slight changes in facial expression that she could understand him. "Come on. Speak. Are you alone?" both questions seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Haruhi came bursting into the room almost out of breath. "What's going on?" she said looking from Kyouya to the girl. Kyouya refused to break eye contact with the child.

"I came into the dining room and I caught her stealing food and silverware. She's American, looks to be around 8 or 9…" As if matters couldn't get worst, Tamaki made his way into the room and without hesitation began questioning everything. From the girls presence to the fact that Kyouya was pointing a weapon in her face. "Well no wonder she won't talk, Kyouya! Look how she's being treated! This poor sweet princess being attacked like a common criminal!" the blonde turned to the girl. "Are you alright Princess?" he said flashing his award winning smile.

The girls lip began to tremble before she burst into full tears. Everyone in the room could feel their hearts melt. Haruhi knelt down in front of the girl. "Can you understand us? Do you speak Japanese?" the girl didn't respond she just continued to cry. "She's probably traumatized, and scared. If she was stealing food she's probably starving too."

"Isn't anyone going to question how she got into the house?" Kyouya asked. He was getting thoroughly annoyed. Everyone was pretending like this was normal! Like having a child from nowhere in a locked mansion was okay. "Listen, Kyouya. The girl is scared. She's a child for Pete's sake! She's not going to bite! Show some compassion!" Kyouya rolled his eyes and left the room while the others began setting up for dinner. Hunny and Mori soon came downstairs but neither chose to question the girl. Mori just chose to stay alert.

After a relatively quiet meal of rice and stir-fried vegetable cooked by Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru spoke. "So um… little girl. What's your name?" Kaoru said nicely hoping to break the ice. The girl sat with her hands shoved deep in her pockets and gave a small smile, but said nothing.

"Are you like one of the mutes?" the other twin laughed. The young girl just kept her smile. "Hmm… hey Kaoru I think we should name her."

"That sounds like a great idea Hika-chan! I like the name Rin!" Hunny said happily.

Haruhi leaned over to the girl. "Are you alone?" she asked, hoping to get at least a nod. She didn't. "Where are your parents? Are they… alive?" She tried again.

There was a long pause. As if the girl were thinking long and hard about how to answer the question. The room fell completely silent and the former hosts waited anxiously for her response. After what had to be close to 5 minutes the young girl shook her head 'no'. Haruhi smiled warmly and hugged her. "It's okay. We'll take care of you."

"That we will Rin!". Tamaki yelled triumphantly. "Think of me as your new Daddy!" Rin smiled again. "She looks tired boss." Kaoru said looking into Rin's large, drowsy eyes. The blonde immediately jumped from his seat. "Haruhi, we MUST find a suitable room for our young princess!" Getting up from her seat Haruhi took Rin's hand and lead her upstairs to one of the guest rooms, Tamaki trailing not far behind.

Once the girl was out of the room Kyouya openly glared at everyone. "I don't trust her." He said getting up from his seat. He truly didn't. She was up to something and he could feel it. Judging by the look on Mori's face, so could he. Everyone else stayed quiet though. They were all so clueless. "Fine... " As Kyouya pushed up his glasses he began walking back into the dojo. "…, if you won't heed my warnings then at least help me cover this broken window. We don't want any unwanted guess tonight. Not that we don't already have any…" placing his hands on the back of the china cabinets the smarter boy began to pushing the cabinet in to dojo. Mori instantly rose from his seat and helped him. He was well aware that kyouya wasn't strong enough to do it on his own.

Once the hole was covered everyone made their way upstairs. They were all exhausted physically and mentally. This day had been a lot more than they bargained for and they all needed to build their strength.

Passing Haruhis door, Hikaru glanced inside at her. She was beautiful. If it were a perfect world he would be able to walk inside in lie next to her in that bed. But it wasn't, so he continued to walk. He loved her, that was the only thing definite anymore. He couldn't be sure if he'd eat or drink, live or die, but no matter what he knew how he felt for her and so did she. It had been 3 weeks since the deans office. If he'd known that would be the last time she had ever make her smile or at least speak more than two words to him he probably had thought of something better to say.

Kyouya shut and locked his room door and lay across the bed closing his eyes. He wasn't tired just yet but he needed to relax. He began thinking about the day they'd had. About the walk, the blood, the bodies, about Shima. There was an interesting feeling he got when he was forced to kill her again. It felt good but there was something else… he couldn't describe it yet. The others dwellers that perished along the way here didn't seem to give him that same satisfaction. He didn't have the time to thoroughly carry out the act like he did with her. But Kyouya didn't want to think about that anymore. Not right now at least. He wasn't sure he liked what he was thinking…

Hunny attempted to sleep but not even the painkillers he was currently drugged with was working and the gash in his leg didn't help either. Every time he closed his eyes and started to drift off he could see Chika. The look on his face. The horror and confusion, the way those tears swelled up in his eyes. That would never go away. He knew he couldnt beat himself up forever about this, they had all made sacrifices when this hell on earth began. So curling up with Usa-cha, Hunny closed his eyes and tried to bear it. IT was too late for regrets.

* * *

The house was still. Each soul sound asleep.

Except for one.

Opening to the door slightly, Rin peeked out into the hallway before locking the door and pulling the black walky-talky from her sweater pocket. "Sir,…" she said softly and waited for a reply. There was a pause.

"Yes?" a man said. His voice was low and firm. The young girl smirked.

"We have some interesting company."

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the Haninozuka home, illuminating the halls with golden rays. Each room glowing and showing off the almost rustic charm of the wood and brick walls that made up the building. The dust that gathered on most of the furniture seemed to only heighten this effect. It was almost like a museum. The paintings and statues were glued to the walls and floors by thick cobwebs, as if they had solely belonged to the house. Untouched, undisturbed, graceful, …

Kaoru sat at the dining room table and stared out the window as he slowly ate a can of black olives. The home was completely still and outside there was the faint sound of birds calling out a tune, as if they knew nothing of what went on just beneath them. They were blind to the gore or to distress. They could just go. Fly to a place where none of this existed. The redhead thought back to the trip here. It was the first time he'd stepped foot on the pavement in three years. The first time he'd seen anything outside of the ouran walls. There was a feeling of liberation... of fear. Most importantly hope. The hope that, that first step would be one of millions to come. That this was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Well i hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, fave or follow! You must choose! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
